07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzunami
Suzunami is a minor character in the 07-Ghost manga series, not having been introduced in the anime series so far. He is a battle sklave from Antwort who, along with his twin brother Yukinami, was freed by the Black Hawks during the Antwort War. Suzunami later joins the Black Hawks after taking a liking to Ayanami. He is only able to speak Raggs, meaning many are unable to understand him. Suzunami appears to be the older twin, and is distinguished by his dark coloured hair. Appearance Suzunami appears as a young boy believed to be around the age of 15. Though his official height is unknown, Suzunami appears to be of average height, as he was shown to be around two heads smaller than Hyuuga, putting him roughly at five foot six inches. Due to his slim build and androgynous features, he is often mistaken for a girl. Suzunami has a round face with fair skin, large, light-coloured eyes, a small nose, and a large mouth, and is distinguished from his brother by his dark hair, which is cut neck-length, straight, with a fringe and longer bangs to frame his face. Suzunami can be considered cute in the series universe, as an omake from Supreme Sugar 01 ''shows that quite a few girls like him. When first introduced, Suzunami wears a long, ankle-length overcoat with square buttons on the chest, and fur around the neck-guard and sleeve cuffs. He also wears woolly glooves and knee-length boots. After they join the Black Hawks, Suzunami wears the military uniform normally worn by cadets, consisting of a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard. He wears black trousers, knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves, similar to the other Black Hawks, as well as a white shirt underneath the overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. Personality Suzunami's personality is drastically different from his brother's. He is bold, loud and impulsive. Suzunami has a tendency towards outbursts, and says what's on his mind much to the ire of his younger brother, being couragous and not afraid to talk to anyone. He is very energetic and enjoys the thrill of fighting, as he is always seen smiling during battle, and rushes around a lot. Suzunami is shown to be power-driven, taking a liking to people who have it, and always wanting to gain more of it himself. Relationships With his superiors [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:]] Ayanami was one of the reasons why Suzunami wanted to join the Black Hawks, because he had heard about the Black Hawks and their leader, liked how powerful Ayanami was, and wanted to know the secret of his strength. In the omake Begleiter, Suzunami also appears to be jealous of Ayanami, as he feels Yukinami admires Ayanami more than him, going far enough to sabotage Yukinami's notebook, replacing the photos his brother has of Ayanami with photos of himself. '''Hyuuga: They appear to get along well, possibly because of Hyuuga's strength and they are both outgoing. Hyuuga talks to him (e.g. saying that a seal crafted by Suzunami is nice) despite not being able to understand him (Hyuuga cannot speak the language of Raggs). With his family [[Yukinami|'Yukinami:']] Suzunami is very close to his younger twin brother and very protective of him. They also know each other's moves in battles very well and can understand each other's thoughts by just looking at each other, as if there is telepathy. Suzunami has a tendency to become easily jealous when Yukinami is given attention by other people, shown in an omake when he thinks Yukinami's admirers are annoying and tries to get rid of them by burning all the love letters addressed to his younger brother. Suzunami is also very jealous that his younger brother idolises Ayanami, and he finds Yukinami's notebook, gets rid of the photos of Ayanami in there, and replaces them with photos of himself. Abilities and Attributes Suzunami was shown to be very skilled with a sword as well as very quick and agile. He managed to evade Hyuuga for up to a minute, which puts him on par with Teito in terms of strength, according to Hyuuga. Manga synopsis In the ongoing manga series, Suzunami is first introduced as one of King Antwort's combat slaves. As Hyuuga is searching the King's palace, he is confronted by Suzunami and Yukinami, who warn him that he cannot pass them. The pair than smash the two pillars at each side of them, and while Hyuuga is distracted by trying to dodge them, they catch him by surprise and hold him at swordpoint. Though they present Hyuuga with a challenge, they are unable to best him. Suzunami and his brother are captured by Hyuuga and he brings them as gifts to Ayanami, suggesting they let them become Barsburg soldiers because of their strength. Ayanami refuses and releases the twins, telling them they can now go anywhere they want to, as the King they serve is now dead. Suzunami immediately recognises Hyuuga and Ayanami as Black Hawks and expresses that he wants to join the Black Hawks as he likes Ayanami's strength. He talks to Hyuuga, who cannot understand him, and ignores Yukinami's cries to stop his outburst. Ayanami, being the only one who can understand them, tells him and Yukinami that they can join if they want to, which pleases Suzunami, and he continues to talk to Hyuuga. The two sklaves later follow the Black Hawks to Barsburg. Suzunami and his brother are later seen on board a ship being driven by Teito and Frau. It is later shown that they were on board because they were both given military passes by Ayanami, which allowed them access to most rooms in Hohburg Fortress, but were stopped by guards at one of the gates who did not believe that children like them could be in possession of such passes. They befriend Teito and are saddened when they must leave him, but despite this, they express that they will fight him (Teito) if Ayanami asks them to, though both of them are reluctant to do so. Trivia *Although Suzunami has joined the Black Hawks, he does not appear to be very active, as he has not appeared again in the series after his encounter with Teito. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Cadet Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Slaves